Data is often stored in a tabular (i.e. matrix) format or in a multiple dimensional array format. The resultant data structures are often referred to as look-up tables. Basic look-up tables are two-dimensional and have a matrix-like structure, such as found in spreadsheets. Typically, each element of a matrix is a numerical quantity, which can be precisely located by two indexing variables. At higher dimensions, multiple dimension data sets are represented as a collection of matrices or one or more cubes, whose elements are described in terms of a corresponding member of indexing variables.
Many software environments provide a viewer for viewing data generated or utilized in the software environments. The software environment may include or be coupled to a test environment for testing an operational feature of a unit under test (UUT). The test environment may include a test executive for managing execution of code used for testing the UUT. The test executive is capable of launching, editing, debugging, managing and recording data for programs designed to test UUT. The test executive may perform a test for testing the UUT and generate a data set from the test of the UUT. The viewer may receive the data from the test executive and analyze the data to provide a user with information on the data. The data can be multi-dimensional. When the viewer displays the data, it is useful for the user to view the data in a way that the user can understand the relationship between the measured data set and the test conditions under which the data set is generated.